I Need an Angel on My Bed
by Nanda Adiwikarta
Summary: Bocah kecil itu tahu kalau kelak, dia akan menggantikan ibunya sebagai pemanggil malaikat, memanggil mereka dengan ritual tarian pedang, di tengah malam, agar malaikat-malaikat itu turun ke bumi kita, membagikan bubuk-bubuk semangat kepada semua penduduk desa


Selamat datang! \^O^/

Terinspirasi dari sebuah cerpen berjudul Pemanggil Bidadari karya Noviana Kusumawardhani. Cerpennya bagus sekali. Punya pesan yang nancep di hatiku.

One Piece punya Eiichiro Oda. Rate: T. Genre: Romance, Angst dll. Warning: AU, Slash, Shounen-ai, typos.

* * *

Bocah kecil itu tahu kalau kelak, dia akan menggantikan ibunya sebagai pemanggil malaikat. Memanggil mereka dengan ritual tarian pedang, di tengah malam, agar malaikat-malaikat itu turun ke bumi kita. Agar mereka berbagi sedikit 'bubuk-bubuk semangat' untuk orang-orang di desa. Agar ketika semua orang bangun di pagi hari, mata mereka akan bersinar penuh semangat, siap untuk memulai hari.

**I Need an Angel on My Bed**

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Zoro mengintil Maria ke hutan, tempat di mana ritual itu biasa dilakukan. Perjalanannya tidak begitu jauh, hanya sekitar 10 menit saja sudah sampai ke tujuan, di tengah hutan. Malam itu, sekitar pukul 11 mereka keluar dari rumah.

"Bukankah ini terlalu awal, Mom?" tanya Zoro pada Maria. Biasanya tidak seawal ini memang.

"Malam ini, kita akan melihat malaikat untukmu." Jawab Maria, lembut.

"Untukku?" tanya Zoro, bingung dengan maksud Maria.

"Ya, Sayang,"

Sampai di sana, Maria membuka bungkusan yang dari tadi menggantung di pundaknya. Itu adalah pedang: Tiga Pedang Mama, begitu Zoro menyebutnya. Masing-masing pedang memiliki nama. Wadou Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, dan Shuushui.

Maria memegang Kitetsu, dan Shuushui dengan kedua tangannya dan Wadou Ichimonji dengan mulutnya—sejajar. Lebih awal dari biasanya, ritual pun dimulai.

Kadang, Zoro meniru gerakan Maria mengayunkan pedang-pedang itu, dengan tiga pedang kayu yang dia miliki sebagai gantinya. Sampai-sampai, tanpa sadar, dia sudah hapal semua gerakan. Dari awal pemanggilan hingga gerakan ketika mengantarkan kepulangan para malaikat. Tapi, kadang juga, seperti malam itu, Zoro hanya memperhatikan.

Seiring Maria mengayunkan pedangnya, langit mulai mengeluarkan titik-titik cahaya keemasan. Semakin lama, cahaya-cahaya itu semakin terang. Kemudian mereka berjatuhan dengan cara yang begitu hebat.

Tidak seperti biasa, kali ini, Maria menghentikan ayunan pedangnya. Ketika ia berhenti, cahaya-cahaya itu mulai berubah menjadi sosok. Zoro bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, mereka berubah menjadi seperti dia—seperti anak manusia. Namun mereka bersayap dan bersinar. Sungguh sangat mengagumkan.

Ketika kaki-kaki kecil mereka menyentuh bumi, mereka langsung berlari kesana-kemari. Menemukan beberapa hal yang terlihat menarik perhatian mereka. Ada yang saling berpegangan tangan, kemudian bermain dengan kunang-kunang. Ada pula yang menari sendiri di sepetak tanah lapang. Ada juga yang memperhatikan pepohonan. Dan masih banyak lagi yang mereka lakukan.

Suara Maria menarik perhatiannya, "Kau lihat gadis itu? Dia Kuina." Zoro langsung mendongak ke atas, melihat apa yang Maria tunjuk. Itu adalah seorang gadis cantik, bersayap dan bersinar. Dia sedang berjalan di sebuah batang pohon, merentangkan tangannya, mengatur keseimbangan. Wajahnya begitu cantik, dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Zoro bertanya, dari mana Maria tahu nama gadis itu, dan apakah Maria mengenalnya. Maria bilang, mereka semua punya nama, Zoro hanya perlu menggunakan hatinya untuk tahu siapa nama mereka.

Memang sangat sulit melakukan itu, tapi dengan tekad yang kuat dan juga konsentrasi penuh, Zoro berhasil mengunakan hatinya. Dia berhasil mengetahui nama-nama mereka. Ada Johnny, Yosaku, Boa Hancock, Shirahoshi, dan betul kata Maria, semua memiliki nama.

"Apa kau suka Kuina? Dia adalah favorite Mama." Ya, Zoro suka Kuina, sama seperti dia menyukai semua malaikat yang sudah dia lihat. "Kau bisa bermain dengannya." Kata Maria lagi, kemudia ia melanjutkan ritual, memanggil lebih banyak malaikat untuk Zoro.

Zoro melangkah mendekat ke Kuina, matanya terus tertuju pada gadis cantik itu. Gadis itu mungkin tidak tahu kalau ia sedang diperhatikan, karena ia masih saja sibuk bermain menjaga keseimbangan di batang pohon.

Baru setengah jalan Zoro melangkah, tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang jatuh tepat di depannya. Itu mungkin salah satu malaikat lain yang Maria panggil.

Zoro menyaksikan lebih dekat dan lebih jelas kali ini, bagaimana cahaya itu perlahan menampakkan sosok malaikat yang sesungguhnya. Mula-mula, cahaya itu pecah menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil, kemudian berkumpul di satu tempat, dan pada akhirnya mereka membentuk bagian-bagian tubuh si malaikat. Mulai dari kakinya, kemudian betis dan paha, lalu pinggangnya, lalu dadanya, lalu bahunya, lalu kedua tangan dan lehernya.

Tanpa sadar, Zoro menahan napas, ketika cahaya itu mulai membentuk bagian wajah si malaikat. Jantung Zoro bahkan berdetak lebih cepat, seiring semakin jelasnya wajah itu terlihat.

Zoro terkesima.

Dia, sosok itu adalah seorang bocah lelaki. Mengenakan celana dan baju putih kekuningan sederhana, tubuhnya bersinar, dengan sayap putih di punggungnya yang juga bersinar—sama seperti malaikat lainnya. Yang berbeda adalah rambutnya yang berwarna kuning, juga poni yang menutupi mata kirinya. Dan alisnya! Alisnya sangat aneh, melingkar seperti papan dart di kamar Zoro. Zoro tertawa kecil.

Ketika kaki telanjangnya menyentuh tanah, matanya perlahan membuka, menampakkan warna hitam sepekat malam. Mata itu mengarah langsung ke mata Zoro dengan pandangan datar. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, matanya juga ikut tersenyum. Senyum yang terasa berbeda dengan senyum malaikat lain. Senyum yang tanpa sadar, membuat Zoro ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Sanji," Zoro menyebut nama malaikat itu. Entah kenapa, tidak seperti pada malaikat-malaikat lain, tanpa usaha keras, hati Zoro langsung tahu siapa nama si malaikat beralis keriting. Zoro juga tidak mengerti kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Apakah kemampuannya sudah meningkat, atau apakah malaikat yang satu ini memang berbeda dengan malaikat lain, atau apapun itu, Zoro benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia juga tidak mengerti, ketika tangannya bergerak, menarik Sanji kepelukannya. Memeluknya begitu erat dengan rasa ingin mengikatnya untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak ingin dia pergi, tidak ingin dia lepas dari jeratnya.

Maria tersenyum memperhatikan mereka.

Itu tepat tengah malam, ketika Maria mulai menggerakkan pedangnya dengan irama yang berbeda, menuju ritual berikutnya. Itu adalah ritual inti. Para malaikat pun kembali berubah menjadi cahaya. Terbang menyebar ke seluruh desa. Masuk ke rumah-rumah penduduk, kemudian menebar bubuk semangat pada orang-orang dalam tidurnya.

Termasuk Sanji, dia juga berubah menjadi cahaya, terbang menjauh dari pelukan Zoro, bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, cahaya-cahaya itu kembali ke langit, tanda bahwa mereka telah usai melakukan tugasnya malam ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang, Mom?" tanya Zoro dengan suara murung. Kenapa Maria begitu senang, padahal Zoro merasa sangat sedih. Apakah Maria tidak mengerti kalau dia begitu kehilangan? Sangat kehilangan. Kehilangan Sanji. "Apa dia akan datang lagi?" tanya Zoro lagi, tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Maria.

"Sanji?"

"Hm."

"Kekuatan mama sudah terkuras habis untuk meminta mereka semua menampakkan diri. Jadi, mama butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan." Zoro sangat kecewa mendengarnya. Zoro tahu, itu akan sangat lama, butuh waktu sepuluh, atau dua puluh tahun lagi. "Tapi… Mungkin dia akan menampakkan diri jika kau yang memintanya."

"Apa? Benarkah, Mom?"

"Tentu."

Zoro bersorak saking gembira hatinya.

Malam selanjutnya, Zoro mencoba memanggil malaikat dengan tiga pedang Maria. Semua malaikat datang, termasuk Sanji. Tetapi Sanji tidak menampakkan diri. Dia masih berbentuk cahaya, sama seperti yang lainnya.

Maria bilang, Zoro tidak perlu khawatir, mungkin kekuatannya belum cukup untuk meminta Sanji menampakkan diri, Zoro harus berlatih sangat keras untuk menjadi kuat. Dan Maria tentu akan membantunya.

"Apa kau begitu mengiginkannya, Zoro?" tanya Maria pada anak semata wayangnya.

Zoro hanya diam, tepatnya, dia enggan menjawab, dia masih betah melihat sebuah cahaya yang terbang menjauh menuju tempatnya berasal.

Zoro merasakan Maria mendekat padanya. Tangan Maria membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Kemudian, tepat di samping telinganya, Maria mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Zoro membelalakan mata, "Kau bisa memilikinya. Dia bisa di sampingmu selama yang kau inginkan. Kau dapat memegang tangannya setiap saat. Memeluk tubuhnya setiap waktu. Dan membuatnya hidup di sampingmu, untuk dirimu sendiri. Menjadi milikmu, menjadi Sanjimu."

* * *

Hari demi hari, malam demi malam Zoro habiskan untuk berlatih tanpa henti. Dia ingin menjadi kuat dan lebih kuat lagi agar dia mampu melakukannya: sebuah ritual lain. Ada satu ritual lain yang baru pernah Zoro dengar dari Maria. Suatu ritual khusus yang sudah turun temurun dilakukan oleh para pemanggil malaikat. Ritual yang harus dilakukan jika Zoro menginginkan seorang malaikat menjadi miliknya. Ritual untuk memiliki Sanji.

"Ini saatnya," kata Maria, menghentikan Zoro yang sedang berlatih dengan pedangnya. Pun, mereka pergi ke tengah hutan, ke tempat ritual.

Sepanjang perjalanan, hati Zoro berdetak penuh keyakinan. Mengabaikan semua peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya, mengabaikan rasa nut-nutan di seluruh badan kecilnya karena latihan berat yang telah dijalaninya beberapa hari ini. Karena dia yakin penjuangannya tidak akan sia-sia. Dia sudah menjadi kuat saat ini. Sangat kuat, malah. Sehingga dia akan mampu melakukan ritual itu. Sehingga dia bisa memiliki Sanji nantinya.

Tepat tengah malam, ritual itu dimulai. Zoro berada di tengah sebuah lingkaran yang dibuat oleh Maria, kemudian memegang dan mengayukan ketiga pedang Maria. Sementara Maria, dia berdiri di atas sebuah batu besar berbentuk persegi yang memang sudah lama ada di tengah tempat ritual. Entah apa yang dilalukan Maria di sana, Zoro benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Satu cahaya turun dari langit, kemudian masuk ke dalam lingkaran di mana Zoro berada. Perlahan, cahaya itu mulai memperlihatkan wujudnya. Membentuk kaki, badan, tangan, leher, kepala dan wajahnya, juga sayapnya. Itu Sanji.

Ya, Zoro tahu, dia bisa melakukan ini. Gerakan terakhir selesai, ritualpun berakhir.

"Aaa!" tiba-tiba Maria berteriak. Terkejut, Zoro langsung menoleh ke Maria. Dilihatnya, ada seorang pria tinggi, besar, bersayap dan bersinar, dan berambut hijau ada di hadapan Maria. Pria itu, ah bukan, malaikat itu, dia memegang sebuah pendang. Pedang yang menembus dada Maria.

"Mama!" Zoro berusaha mendekat, berlari ke Maria. Ketika dia akan melewati lingkaran, tiba-tiba dia terpental ke belakang. Seperti ada tembok transparan yang dipasang di garis lingkaran itu, sehingga Zoro tidak dapat melewatinya. Tembok itu terasa sangat kokoh. Berkali-kali Zoro mencoba mendobragnya, hanya kegagalan yang dia dapat.

Membelalakan mata adalah satu-satunya yang dapat Zoro lakukan ketika dia menyaksikan tubuh Maria tumbang menghantam batu. Pyaaar! HANCUR menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya emas lalu menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

"Aaarrrggg!"

* * *

"AAAARG!" Bocah itu terbangun dari mimpinya. Yah, ternyata hanya mimpi. Itu mimpi. Hanya mimpi!

"Zoro?" seseorang memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir yang ketara. Dia masuk ke kamar Zoro dan duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang. Itu paman Koushiro, salah satu tetua di desa.

"Aku mimpi buruk, Paman! Mama! Dia! Arg! Di mana Mama?! Di mana dia? Aku.. Mama?!"

"Tenanglah, Zoro…" Koushiro bekata sembari menahan Zoro yang akan beranjak (dengan bergegas) dari ranjangnya. Kemudian dia mengelus punggung Zoro, menuntunnya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Apa Maria tidak memberitahumu tentang ini?"

Memberitahu tentang apa? Apa yang Maria sembunyikan darinya? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Ritual itu. Itu adalah ritual pertukaran. Dimana setiap ada kelahiran di bumi harus ada yang menghilang.

Kau tahu Zoro? Nenekmu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Maria. Maria ditinggalkan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Tanpa tahu bahwa apa yang dia inginkan akan membuatnya kehilangan nenekmu.

Maria juga menginginkan seorang malaikat bersamanya. Maka ritual itu diadakan. Maria mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, namun dia juga kehilangan.

Malaikat itu ayahmu. Maria sangat mencintainya. Tapi, ayahmu juga harus pergi ketika kau lahir. Seorang bayi malaikat memerlukan tempat kosong di dunia, oleh karena itu ayahmu harus pergi, agar ada tempat kosong untukmu. Begitu seterusnya. Itu adalah jalan hidup kalian, para pemanggil malaikat.

Kemarin malam kau juga mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Maka Maria harus menyediakan ruang untuknya, dia harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh, agar ada riang kosaong di bumi. Tapi kau tahu, di sana Maria akan bertemu ayahmu. Kurasa dia akan bahagia." Koushiro tahu, Zoro perlu waktu untuk sendiri, meresapi semua yang sudah terjadi, maka dari itu kemudia dia meninggalkan kamar Zoro.

* * *

Itu bukan mimpi. Maria benar-benar pergi!

Bocah kecil itu tahu kalau kelak, dia akan menggantikan ibunya sebagai pemanggil malaikat. Memanggil mereka dengan ritual tarian pedang, di tengah malam, agar malaikat-malaikat itu turun ke bumi kita. Agar mereka berbagi sedikit 'bubuk-bubuk semangat' untuk orang-orang di desa. Agar ketika semua orang bangun di pagi hari, mata mereka akan bersinar penuh semangat, siap untuk memulai hari.

Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau harus secepat ini.

Lidahnya kini merasakan asin dari air yang tanpa terasa sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Air yang entah kenapa terus saja mengalir walau Zoro sudah berusaha menahan dan menghentikannya.

Orang itu tidak pantas untuk ditangisi! Ibu macam apa yang meninggalkan anaknya demi kebahagiaannya sendiri?! Hanya demi bersama laki-laki brengsek tidak bertanggungjawab—yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan anak dan isterinya! Kenapa… kenapa… Kenapa Maria begitu kejam?!

Isak. Isak. Isak. Hanya isak yang terdengar. Isak dari tangis yang dia tahan. Dia tidak mau menangis, namun air matanya berhianat. Mengalir terus tanpa henti.

"Zoro…" Suara kecil itu penuh kesedihan.

Ketika Zoro berbalik, dia melihat seorang anak berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Anak itu menangis, sama seperti Zoro.

"Sanji…?"

Tidak ada yang terucap kembali. Mereka hanya saling mengerti lewat hati. Di mana Sanji juga merasakan sakit yang Zoro rasakan saat ini. Dan Zoro pun tahu anak itu menagis untuknya.

Kemudian, Zoro menarik Saanji bersamanya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Mereka masih menangis. Dan terus menangis hingga terlelap dalam tidur.

Hati Zoro masih terluka, tapi dia tahu, sekarang dia punya Sanji sebagai obatnya.

* * *

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAAAA! Kyaaaa! Yap, ini masih jauh dari sempurna. Tapi, sungguh, saya sepenuh hati menulisnya. Saya senang menulis. Kamu juga?


End file.
